rydlopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Krčma
Krčma byl a je Lacův první domov. * sak co by clovek doma robel som bol kazdy den v krcme.v pondelok bola krcma zavreta to bol naozaj tragicky den s celeho tyzna kurva. Kotrčná Lúčka * sak raz v krcme v kotrcnej lucke urobeli z drevenych dosiek takeho robota aj ho do krcmy dali aj zme ozraty sekery aj noze donho hadzali.riadne som donho valaskou slahal.ked isli z krcmy sa dvaja strateli a uz ich nikto nenasiel.zrejme ich morske oko zozralo.to boli take velke bahniska pri varinskych rybnikach morske oko smrti sa temu vravelo aj kona s vozom to spolklo ked zle zasiel.ja som naokolo ozraty chodel kazdy den no vedel som kde ist. Mojš * semka mi ludia pisu kde je v mojsi krcma kde zme slahali kazdy den.nie je pretoze bolo zrusene ked urobeli tu osratu automobilku setko je tam teraz v pici tie hnusne auta tam vyrabaju aj sa do mojsa stahuje vela ludi zo ziliny ked urobeli priehradu a setko tym naokolo vaha pojebali.picusovia zo ziliny si tam stavaju tie hnusne domy ako mekdonald vyzeraju.inac krcma bola oproti doma cislo pedesiatdva.to bol dreveny dom aj velka studna u teho bola.ladova cista voda z teho ked som sa rano zobudel na zemi za krcmu som si isiel vodu semka natahat.ziaden vodovod iba hlboka studna riadne.retaz aj vedro musel si riadne tahat.krcma bola nizky dom oproti tehoto doma len napis pohostinstvo na tem bolo v tej dobe vo vnutri velky vycap drevene stoly aj stolicky.aj velky dvor za krcmu kde boli velke hajzle kde boli styri kabinky aj sa sralo na hromady vo vnutri aj sa tam vracalo aj tam jebali. * inac sa chcalo na asfaltom natretu stenu.aj tam vracali prisiel ktosi chcal na ascalt aj sa ozraty kyval a naraz hubu otvorel aj kurva riadne prudisko z huvy slahol.tieklo kamsi von na dvor.zopar sa ich zvalelo do teho na zem k tej asfaltovej stene aj ktosi prisiel aj sa nanho vychcal.inac pivo v krcme nebolo zle.palenky boli rum borovicka vodka griotka zelena jaka marus.z tymto si mohol selijake pekne kombinacie robit.aj vino bolo v litroukach.biele aj cervene.aj cigarety boli detvy ci lepsie s filtrom no seci fajceli detvyaj ja.ved stali jednu korunu desiatka aj boli chutne.inac steny v krcme boli trocha obuchane osuchane ako sa tam selijake bitky porobeli aj take.ked tu vidim tie selijake luxusne krcmy teraz aj ti tam hubu otru led chces do tejto co bola v mojsi by ziaden american nevosiel.strachom by sa osral na zem do takejto krcmy vstupit. * prisli ludia s krompacami aj lopatami do krcmy aj sekerami slahali poldecaky a nakoniec krompacolopatova bitka z teho.najvatsi bijci boli krcmari pametam styroch a kazdy z tych by teho ramba zbuchal ako nic.vatsinou boli teda presne povedane traja boli vo vazeni aj sa vedeli dobre bit a ked sa trebarz z desat ludi v krcme bilo schmatli nasadu od krompaca aj setkych prali aj pazury im dolamali aj take aj hlavy rozbite.najlepsi bol jozka solar mal selijake tetovanie selijake kotvy aj zeny.bol vo vazeni kradol cosi aj akosi so svojou sestrou jebal aj jeho ocko ju jebal bolo to tam akosi pomiesane v tej rodine riadny mlyn.toto dievca malo akesi dieta aj sa nevedelo ci to ma s tym bratom ci ockom ci kde si ho vyjebala.to dieta bolo take cudne malo jedno oko vatsie ako akysi kyklop vyzeralo aj bolo take blbe.bolo mu sedem rokov no vobec nehovorelo len take skreky revalo ako akesi dive zviera kdesi v dzungli. * vzdy tento tvor do krcmy vliezol aj tam smrdakoval ktosi mu vzdy cukriky kupel si pchalo do huby setko naraz ako zviera aj s tymi papierami co boli cukriky balene.vravim vzdy v krcme najlepsie sekeru schmatnut zmarnit tehoto mimozemstana do diery hodit dva s lopatami k temu aj zahadzat hlinou a je kurva.sak nakoniec ho dali do akejsi cudnej skoly pre cudakov do ziliny no raz isiel kdesi po kolajach isiel rychlik od vrutok aj bolo vybavene. * sak v mojsi v krcme sa pilo len na popelara slahalo sa naraz trebarz pat sedem poldecakov.aj sa ludia pekne ozrali.lacno aj rychlo.no na co budes ulizovat palenku najlepsie naprat rychlo aj sa ozrat.sak byt ozraty je pekne.skoda ze nie je akasi specialna chutna palenka co by si ju vypil aj by si bol z nej ozraty cely zivot to by bolo pekne. * tieto degenerovane mlade kurvy hovno vydrzia a vracaju aj ked si trocha krknes kurva.sak trebarz marienu kyselovu ked sa v krcme v mojsi riadne ozrala aj padla na strk za krcmu dvaja chlapi osrali rovno sa na nu vysrali zo srandy napokon ju v pici selijak vyrypali a jej vobec nevadelo vobec nevracala ked sa prebrala aj mala klobasy po sebe.ich zhadzala zo seba aj mala smuhy od teho na svetriku a isla v kludu domov. * koloman grznar nebol z mojsa byvali kusok od mojsa v dedine sa vola nededza.byvali tam selijaky debili.trebarz ludovit solar tento vol robel sprievodcu vo vlaku.sak robel zo seba doleziteho aj sa raz v krcme v mojsi ozral aj mu ktosi precvikol nos tymi jeho kliestami na vlakove listky. * debil bol janos pazurik v mojsi mal hadam stopedesiat kilo aj bol stale opoteny kurva ked ti pivo capoval mu zo zpoteneho ksichta do piva kvapkalo.aj handrou co stoly raz za tyzden otrel si tento opoteny ksicht utieral.aj stale sral riadne prdiska vrcal za tym vycapom.raz pametam na svetu annu to bolo sa ozral aj padol za vycapom aj bola v krcme eva kacerova aj mu topanku zhodeli aj ponozku stiahli za tym vycapom bolo riadne smradisko z teho aj mal selijake farebne pliesne na kopytoch.aj povedali eve vraj maju pre nu pekne prekvapenie nech ociska zatvori a otvori usta.aj hlupana tak urobela bola trocha ozrata mala cez desat griotek aj cervene vino aj si hadam myslela aku lahodku zo ziliny jej ktosi kupel na svetu annu aj jej tu pazurikovu ponozku celu rychlo do huby napchali.ihned vracala setku griotku vyzeralo ako ked umiera.tibor reval napchajte jej kokota do huby posledna sanca nech vyfajci kym zdochne. New York * som dnes tri razy sral.vcera som vecer vela zral mal som tri stejky v irskej krcme aj osem piv aj zopar wisky.zral som riadne aj je z teho velka kopa materiala dnes.rano som sral tmavo hnede cez obed svetlo hnede a teraz take kus hovna tmave a v tem svetle kusky. * zme boli vonku na pive v irskej krcme aj sade kde pozres su kurva tyto santahovnaci nasraty hadam ich tu je milion.kurva gulomety zobrat setky odbachnut aj slahadlacke komanda za tym s plamenometmi setko spalit na uhol a bolo by upratane od tychto cervenobielych klauskurev. Varín * no vo varine boli krcmari riadny bijci boli dvaja.jeden vrah kohosi zadavel kdesi a druhy sa tiez zopar rokov robel na kokotu za mrezami.no teraz uz neviem preco.aj hej uz viem bol to strojvodca z rusna aj bol ozraty aj akosi na semafor sral aj cele nakladne vlacisko na bok hodel.mal na chrbate vytetovane vysoke tatry no take tetovanie cudne sak z kriminala.nie ako ma japonsky inzinier to bolo drahe temuto krcmarovi to kdosi za mrezami ihlami vypichal do chrbta.sak akesi take hory mal a nad tym napisane velkymi pismenami vysoke tatry kde sa blyska. * som bol v krcme vo varine aj zme poldecaky slahali a na akusi sametovu kurvorevoluciu zme srali. * do varina do krcmy chodel jeden taky inteligentny matematik aj stale setkych otravoval ked sa zozral chcel aby mu ludia akesi matematicke hadanky riesili aj som mu raz zasekol valasku do nohy na zem sa ihned zrutel aj reval vravim teraz ty hadaj kolko stychov dostanes ty sukin syn.aj ma na zandary oznamel no toto sa nerobi lebo ihned bol tymto konanim udavacom a taky do krcmy nesmu.sak mozu doist no vzdy sa im cosi stane trebarz na hajzli. * ak ked prisiel za mesiac ktosi mu ked chcal na hajzli hlavu rozbil aj padol ksichtom do zliabka na chcanie.nikto nic nevidel nevedel ked zandari prisli aj po temto uz do krcmy nikedy neprisiel. Žilina * krcmar vravel skoda by len bola keby mala peniaze ukryte v posteli a ty by zhoreli.sak neviem ci nieco mala lebo tibor jej dvanast tisic ukradol ich ta hlupana hlada doteraz.boli zme v ziline v takej peknej krcme mali tam aj plzenske pivo a k temu zme rusku vodku stolicnaju slahali riadna kvalitka kurva.tibor mna pozval aj tri z krcmy z mojsa aj setko platel z tych penazi tej viery. * no jazdel som aj do ziliny boli tam dve pekne krcmy jedna bola na zeleznicnej stanici tu volali diablova diera a druhu volali u mrtvej babiky.v tej diablovej diere bol hajzel kde sa chcalo na stenu len dehtom natretu a setko tieklo rurou von za krcmu.niekedy si prisiel aj sa u tej steny niekto na kokotu robel a ihned si sa zoznamel kokota si toez vytiahol a jebalo sa no samozrejme neboli to setko ritny otroci co sa tam robeli.boli tam aj dva hajzle no boli vzdy nasrate plne kope ze z misy na zem padal material smrada kurva vsade.trebarz raz za tyzden krcmar cistel tie hajzli lopatu zobral aj do vrec musel z misy nakladat bolo pekne ulezele raz som videl ako reval aj sa povracal. * sak bolo dobre raz som bol v krcme na zeleznicnej stanici v ziline aj prisiel bulejcik vraj ma dve hodiny volno a napokon ide zpat do mojsovej lucky.vravi temu spinavemu krcmarovi co tam bol ten jozko sak daj mi jedneho poldecaka.za chvilu sak daj mi jedneho poldecaka.sak daj mi jedneho.vravim kurva vravis dam jedneho aj si osem naslahal sa kdesi s autobusiskom zrutis do vaha kurva.aj riadel a jeden stary somar z lucky mu vravi pan vodic akosi je z vas citit rum.aj mu tibor vravi a z teba su citit hovna.aj drz hubu.aj hubu drzal a celu cestu uz nic nepovedal. * raz som isiel ozraty zo ziliny na motorke som na zeleznicnej stanici slahal vodky bola tam pekna krcma stvrta cenova skupina no naozaj taka ziva krcma.aj som zopar poldecakov mal z osem desat aj zopar piv aj idem akosi som sa kyval kurva sadnem na jawu aj slahnem kopytom ihned naskocela riadne strojisko to bolo kopnem jednotku kurva som plyn zatiahol aj som ihned dvojku kopol a idem na dvojku na plny plyn cez zilinu perem jawisko revalo dymelo sa z teho aj som sa kyval aj po chodniku som chvilu isiel. * sak hej jerklover som chodel na sprievody lebo zme isli o jedenastej do krcmy aj zme sprievod zapijali aj zme sa vzdy prekrasne ozrali.transparent som chcel nosit no nedali mi lebo sa prusera bali neviem preco no mi dali take pekne mavatko.ked som sa ozral som s tym krcmara v ziline na zeleznicnej stanici zoslahal do ksichta.ma okradol o sest korun. Category:Lokace